Tainted Blood
by Hurricane's Sidekick and Elise
Summary: There are murders happening in the wwf, and when wwf superstars suddenly start showing up dead, everyone is constantly living in fear wondering, will they be next or is it all part of a mastermind plan that can't be solved until all of them are dead?
1. Chapter One

Title: Tainted Blood, Chapter One  
  
Written By: Lanen Kaeler  
  
Molly locked gazes with Stacy Kiebler as the two women rounded the ring, preparing for the precise moment to attack. Stacy's eyes sparkled with a certain arrogance and mischief while Molly's stunning brown ones seethed concentration and unadulterated determination. Molly despised this woman, and she held every intention of winning the match.  
  
"Go Molly!" Lita's husky voice hollered encouragingly as she clapped her hands together to the intense beat of the audience chanting her name.  
  
Molly felt a shiver of excitement venture up and down her spine, making the hair on her arms and neck stand as Stacy lunged at her. Molly dodged toward Stacy at the same time, easily knocking down the leggy female with a clothesline.  
  
Molly tagged in Lita as Stacy immediately got up, stumbling around in a daze from landing on her head. Molly used the back of her forearm to slap Stacy with quick yet brutal chops to the chest, intentionally trying to knock the wind out of her. Managing to corner Stacy into a nearby turnbuckle, Molly got down on her hands and knees insinuating that it was time for Lita to make her move.  
  
Lita jogged swiftly down the diagonal of the ring, placing one foot firmly on Molly's back for a stepping-stone as she seared onto Stacy, painstakingly slamming into her body with a meticulous Poetry In Motion.  
  
Molly smiled smugly to herself watching Stacy stagger around in a lightheaded fashion. Lita grabbed Stacy by the nape of her neck, relentlessly slamming her head into a turnbuckle and then throwing her to the ground. Crawling to the top ring, Lita did her trademark gun thing and called out in an animalistic nature right before flipping backwards into a graceful moonsault. Unfortunately, Stacy came to just at the moment and rolled to her left right before Lita could land belly first on top of her. Lita bounced off the floor of the ring in an almost cartoon like matter, her face twisted in torment from the obvious pain. Stacy began kicking Lita mercilessly in the stomach forcing the fiery red head to cringe in anguish.  
  
Bouncing off the ring, Molly hit Stacy in the back of the head with her left elbow. She fell face first again onto the floor just as Lita was getting back on her feet. Molly caught the eye of Torrie Wilson, whose eyes filled with pure terror as Stacy made a desperate attempt to tag her in. Lita tagged Molly, and stood on the rebounds of the rings, trying to catch her breath from being kicked so brutally in the stomach by Daddy Long Legs and her Dudley Combat Boots.  
  
A wicked grin played about Molly's lips as she stalked over toward Torrie. Torrie started to run down the aisle so she could get as far away from Molly as possible, but Molly was quicker. She slipped easily out of the ring and just barely grasped Torrie by her long bleached blonde locks. Screaming in horror, Molly threw her into the ring and sat on her stomach, giving her rapid and callous bunny punches to her perfect Barbie Doll face.  
  
Molly shrieked in pain as she felt someone grab her hair and yank her off Torrie with a harsh tug. Cussing under her breath as her head bounced off the floor, an excruciating jolt of pain shot through her head. Molly just barely saw out of the corner of her eye Torrie make a tag to Stacy.  
  
"What a wimp!" she thought with disgust.  
  
Faintly, she could hear the unanimous rhythm of the audience chanting her name, still cheering her on. Her head throbbed violently, and everything was starting to dim. Molly didn't know if she could go on with the match.  
  
"Come on Molly!" Lita yelled desperately, stomping her foot against the ring, holding out her hand for Molly to give another tag.  
  
Stacy stepped down on Molly's hair and picked her up at the waist of her black spandex pants, Molly's legs flailing about frantically. Molly howled in agony as Stacy dropped her on her tailbone. She attempted to pick her up a second time, but this time Molly was going to get her. Just as Stacy started to pick her up, Molly heaved her legs over her head and wrapped them around Stacy's elegant neck in a beautiful and powerful hurracanrana.  
  
Trying to steady herself on wobbly legs, Molly wrapped her arms around Stacy's slender waist and flipped her over in a suplex, tossing her halfway across the ring. Molly crawled on top of Stacy for the pin.  
  
"And the Women's Tag Team Winners are Molly Holly and Lita!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed excitedly as the referee held up the women's arms in victory. Molly and Lita hugged each other happily. The two new victors walked up the ramp with their arms around the other, proudly displaying their belts high in the air.  
  
"You did great out there Molls! I mean, wow! You were breathtaking!" Spike congratulated Molly. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was when she wrestled. She was so graceful, yet so dominant at the same time.  
  
Molly blushed as she felt her heart pound faster and harder in her chest. Spike always had this effect on her, even after six months of dating.  
  
"Uhh. well. I wasn't that good." she replied shyly.  
  
"You're right, you weren't that good. You were spectacular!" Spike said, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist and kissing her fully on the lips. Molly laced her arms around Spike's neck, returning the sweet kiss. Her legs felt like they were melting from underneath her.  
  
The two young lovers jumped back suddenly when they heard a wild bout of catcalls and applause. Spike and Molly grinned sheepishly, their faces rapidly turning into a bright shade of red similar to that of a tomato.  
  
"And I will always looooovvveeee yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" Edge sang dramatically, bending down on one knee and crossing his hands over his heart.  
  
"Hey Edge! You're supposed to be singing that to me, not Spike!" Lita exclaimed good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry!" Edge apologized. He wrapped his arms around Lita's waist and dipped her back, singing in a mock tone, "And I will always looooovvveeee yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!"  
  
Lita laughed hysterically, but was cut off short when Edge gave her a passionate kiss of his own.  
  
Another piercing round of applauds and catcalls erupted throughout the room. Some people were so taken away by the moment; they kissed the closest person next to them, while others tossed their hats up in the air as if they were celebrating New Year's Eve.  
  
What a wonderful evening the WWF roster had tonight. They won every match against the Alliance and people were just generally in good spirits. It was a nice change for once. As of late, there was a lot of tension between the two companies and people were extremely uptight and edgy because of this.  
  
"Well well, if this isn't the sweetest thing you ever saw!" a gruff voice taunted.  
  
Molly whirled around to see Test leaning casually against the frame of the doorway, his arms folded. Molly clutched onto Spike. She had never liked Test very much, even when he made an effort to be pleasant.  
  
"Aww. poor Test! He's upset because the Alliance reeks of dorkchops and he couldn't get a girlfriend to save his life!" Edge shot back, grinning unsympathetically.  
  
Test's eyes glazed over with anger as laughter exploded around the room.  
  
"Speaking of which," Test asked nonchalantly, "I was wondering. when are you going to dump Edge Lita? I mean, he doesn't possess half the talent I do, and he's nothing more than a poser."  
  
"When hell freezes over?" Lita retorted dryly, slipping her arm through Edge's and glaring frigidly at Test.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," Test shrugged, eyeing her lustfully as he turned to leave, "but just remember.. I always get what I want."  
  
"What a total chumpstain!" Christian exclaimed after Test exited the room.  
  
"That was.. well.. for lack of a better word, totally weird!" Edge said.  
  
Lita shuddered slightly, unable to shake off an oncoming feeling that something awful was going to happen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Tainted Blood

Chapter: 2

Written by: Aya Miyata (Also the author of "Good at Being Bad")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll pick you up in two hours, Lita," Edge kissed the back of her hand.

Lita laughed "Yeah, sure I'll be waiting." She pushed Edge a little and closed the door.

  
"Hey!" She heard Edge's muffled voice say. 

She shook her head; she began to unpack some of her clothes from her bag. 

  
Lita heard a knock two minutes later. Thinking that it was Edge she opened the door asking "Hey Edge, which do you think I look better in, the blue or the green pants?"

She froze when she realized it wasn't Edge at all, but Test. 

He advanced on her, leaning on the door, his foot at the end of the door so she couldn't close the door on him.

"I think you'd look good in anything, babe," Test looked up and down at her.

She pulled her jacket closer to her body, as if it would give her protection from his wandering eyes.

"I…I don't think this is the time for this Test," Lita held her head up, her eyes meeting his, hoping that he didn't see how nervous, how afraid she was.

"Anytime's a good time for Test, you could probably make time, I _know _you can make time for me." Test touched her hair, rubbing her auburn locks in his hand.

Lita pushed Test back. "I'm going to scream, and everyone would come running here."

Test walked up to Lita "You won't do that, I know you wont. Why? Because if you do, then your precious little Edge will come running, and see you with me, and wonder what the hell I'm doing in your hotel room, alone with you."

Lita knew he was right, but she refused to admit it. "I'll scream, I swear I will," She threatened.

"If I did this," Test trailed his hand from her hand up to her shoulder. "Scream, go ahead."

Lita's eyes widened, fear evident in her eyes. She closed her eyes. "Please, don't…"

"Open your eyes," He said. And she was helpless but to do so.

He encircled his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

She struggled away, stumbling over the bed as she did so. 

"This is easier than I thought, now I won't have to take you to bed myself." 

Lita felt all hope slip when she heard the door to her hotel room slam shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After it was over, Lita lay clutching the white sheets on the bed, crying.

Test pulled on his pants, turning to her, smirking "That wasn't so bad now Lita, wasn't it? You aren't such a big deal like the others say you were. Piece of trash."

With that he unlocked the door, closing the door behind him.

Her mind flooded with everything that happened in the 10 minutes that Test was here.

He had not only taken what he had come to get, but all respect she had for him as well.

__

I am a piece of trash, I should have fought, I would have rather died than have…

She felt sick to her stomach. Lita reached over to the bed stand, trying to find the sleeping pills that she had been using lately.

She found the small case. Lita flipped the case reading the instructions. _Take one with a glass of water. No more than 2 pills per day. _She flipped open the cap. _If I took one pill, I can go to sleep. If I used 2 then I can get an even better sleep. _

Maybe even 5…… She tilted the case but found there weren't any pills. _Damn _She threw the case down, her head in her hands. 

Lita wasn't sure how much time had passed. She opened her eyes when she heard a knock at the door.

__

Please, not Test, not Test…

She made her way over to the door, the bed sheets wrapped securely around her. Lita peeked outside, making sure the person didn't see anything but her face, fore her body was covered with bruises from what had happened. 

"Hey Edge," She managed to make a weak smile when she saw it was Edge.

"Lita, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I seemed to have fallen asleep after you left, I don't think I'll be able to make it out tonight. Can you tell the guys sorry for me?" 

"Sure…are you sure your ok?" 

"I said I'm fine," Lita snapped.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to make that sound like I don't trust you."

"I said I'm fine, and I am, so bye," She gritted her teeth, slamming her door closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita met Edge up at the arena the next day to be at a taping of SmackDown.

They entered the cafeteria room. 

She quickly looked around the cafeteria, hoping that Test wasn't in the same room, she didn't think she could stay in the same room with him without breaking down.

Lita's eyes quickly locked with a pair of ice blue eyes. She searched into those eyes, trying to find warmth, any indication he wasn't the monster that he had proved himself to be. But she found nothing, only anger, lust, and power. She looked away.

Edge put a hand on her shoulder. Lita jumped. 

"Come on, let's go sit with Christian," He said, nodding over to where Christian was sitting.

"O…Ok." She looked down, following him.

Edge shot Lita a confused glance but since she was not looking his way, she never caught his glance.

They sat down at the table. "I just remembered I forgot something back in the locker room, I'll be right back." Edge got up, walking out of the cafeteria.

As soon as Edge left the room, Test walked up to them. "Poor Lita, no Edge to protect her from the dangers of this world? Give me a break." 

Christian got up, instantly there at her defense. "You have no right to talk to Lita like that, just back off Test ok? We don't need any of this with the Alliance thing starting."

"I'm not starting any trouble, was it better than Edge, Lita?" He winked at her, before walking away.

"What did he mean by that?" Christian turned to her.

"I'm not sure…" Lita looked at Christian, knowing immediately when she looked at him that he wasn't buying her lies. 

__

Please don't ask me any more questions Christian, I'll tell when I fell safe.

She said silently, hoping her eyes will tell him, like they always did. Christian nodded, sitting down. 

Edge came back, "Did I miss something? You guys looked like you were really deep in thought."

Lita looked over at Christian. 

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Tainted Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Don't sue.

By: Aya Miyata (Also the author of "Good at Being Bad")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian slung his bag over his shoulder as he approached the darkly lit parking lot. 

He was going to give a ride to Edge and Lita but they had decided they would stay behind to practice some moves for their match next week. 

Christian suddenly heard what seemed like a falling of a penny.

He turned around, "Is anyone there?" No answer. He tried to see through the dark, but found it impossible. He shrugged it off, turning back around and walking towards his car.

He tensed when he heard a tapping noise.

"Who's there?" Christian dropped his bag to the side, stepping under the flickering light.

He felt a sharp pain shoot through his back, he collapsed on to the ground, clutching his shoulder. 

Christian tried to get up but found that the pain was too immense. He fell back down; he edged towards the nearest car trying to hide himself, hoping that the shadows would give him protection. Christian could feel the beat of his own heart, wondering if the person who wanted to hurt him could hear it too, it was too loud, he felt as if it were drums beating instead of his heart.

The shadows weren't enough to protect him from the masked person. The figure quickly neared him.

His eyes widened in fear, as the light caught the knife, on it glinted red, his blood. He tried to scream, but found his voice wouldn't leave his throat. 

"Why…. why?" Christian managed to whisper before the knife came down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge and Lita walked out of the arena, towards the parking lot when they saw a crowd formed in the middle of the parking lot.

"What do you think happened?" Edge asked, to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure..but let's check it out."

The ambulance was just leaving, the red lights flowing over the cars near it.

Molly came running up to them when she spotted them, her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"What's wrong Molly?" Lita asked, putting an arm around Molly, looking concerned.

"Lita…Edge..you might want to sit down," Molly dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She made them sit on the hood of a car before she continued.

"Christian….he's gone." Molly managed to say, before breaking into tears.

Edge got off the hood of the car, grabbing Molly's shoulder demanding "What are you talking about Molly? We just talked to Christian less than an hour ago."

"He….He was killed, slaughtered, blood everywhere, I saw him being taken away..god I can't believe it's Christian," Molly cried on Edge's shoulder.

Edge caught Lita's eyes. He let go of Molly, running over towards the crowd. 

"What happened here?" He asked one of the people.

"Some dude was killed just now, I don't even want to look at the scene," A man answered pointing towards the center of the crowd.

There was blood everywhere, as if there was a river. It still glinted in the light, showing that it hadn't been very long since the death.

Edge turned away, he shook his head, he started shaking.

Lita caught up with him, grabbing ahold of his hand. "It's not true isn't it? He just went back to the hotel, it's probably someone else, that could happen couldn't it?" 

Edge hugged her tightly as Lita's tears started to fall. 

__

My brother....gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was in her own locker room, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. It had only been a day since she had found out her friend, her best friend, the best friend she had ever had was gone.

Edge had taken the day off, telling her that he had needed time by himself to think everything over. 

She glanced at her door when she saw it turn. 

Test sauntered into her locker room.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT!" She yelled, not caring who heard.

"A little touché aren't we? Could it be over Christian? He deserved everything that had been coming to him, he was practically asking for it." Test smirked.

Lita's eyes burned with hatred, then filled with fear as realization dawned on her. "You…killed him?"

Test rolled his eyes "Like I need to kill him to get even, I'm glad someone killed him because I gladly would have."

She started hitting his chest, her tears rolling down her cheeks "You did! Didn't you? I hate you! You took away my best friend"

She felt someone pull her away from Test. 

It was the damn referees. 

"This is personal, this isn't on camera so go away," She spat out.

"Sorry, but this is our job," The man shrugged leading her away from Test.

Lita's eyes softened "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make your work harder for you..it's just this is something personal between me and Test."

"Then do it outside of the arena, Mr.McMahon doesn't want any more trouble than he's already getting from the rest of the wrestlers."

Lita nodded, and watched as Test was forced out of her locker room by the referees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You going to be ok?" Edge asked to Molly.

Molly managed to nod, knowing that Lita would need Edge's comfort more than she would have.

__

Why couldn't Spike have been here….

"Hey babe, need a shoulder to cry on? Cause you know I always got two," A man wrapped an arm around her waist. 

She stumbled to get out of the grasp, the person laughed, seemingly enjoying seeing her uncomfortable.

Once Molly managed to pull away, she turned around to see who it was. 

"What are you doing Kanyon?"

"Here to deliver a very important message, you might not want to hear it but you have no choice."

Molly looked up; her tear stained face one of surprise. "What…What do you mean?"

He leaned in to whisper into her ear, but she stepped back, not knowing what he was about to do.

"You want only yourself to know or do you want me to tell everyone?"

Molly shook her head. 

When he told her, her face turned pale.

"You..you really mean it don't you?" She whispered.

"If you don't, you know what I'll do to Spike." Kanyon sneered.

She hung her head in defeat. "I'll do what you say, just please….don't hurt Spike."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	4. Chapter Four

Tainted Blood, Chapter Two

Written By:  Lanen Kaeler

~~~~~

Molly trembled helplessly as she brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face, sniveling quietly to herself.  She felt so humiliated sitting nude in front of Kanyon.  She could feel his hungry eyes roaming all over her body as he pulled on his pants and smoothed out his disheveled hair.  

"Oh come on Molly, it wasn't **that** bad!  I mean, I know I haven't been with a woman in a long time, but it'll get better, I promise," he comically reassured her, patting her back.

Molly flinched when he touched her, and he quickly drew his arm back.  When he first came to the Alliance, he instantly fell in love with Molly the moment he laid eyes upon her.  He was taken away by her smile and beautiful brown eyes that reflected such innocence.  She was a pure soul, and he always dreamed of spending the rest of his life with a woman like her.  He tried to drop hints that he liked her, but she was oblivious since she was so captivated by Spike.  He needed her in his life, even if it meant threatening to hurt Spike to get what he wanted.

Kanyon stared at her for a few more minutes, and then crept to the door and left.  Molly gradually stood up on quivering legs and staggered to the bathroom so she could take a shower.  She turned the water to the hottest possible temperature and stood underneath the scorching stream falling upon her body.  Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her body and let out a shrill sob.  She snatched a washcloth and vigorously scrubbed at where he gushed semen inside her.  She felt sticky and soar, like a knife sliced right through her.  For the next two hours, she cleansed herself again and again, trying to sanitize herself of any indication that Kanyon had touched her.  In her heart, she knew she could stand in the shower for eternity, but there would still be a tiny piece of him that would be a part of her as a painful reminder of what he had done.  Nothing or no one could take back what happened.

Eventually, Molly turned off the shower and changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt.  She snuggled under the covers and stuck her head under the pillow.  She felt so cold and was desperately trying to warm herself up.  

All she wanted to do was sleep and never wake up.

~~~~~

Lita awoke amidst a terrible nightmare, an ear-piercing scream shattering the darkness.

"Lita, Lita!  What's wrong?!" Edge immediately woke up, pulling Lita into a tight embrace.

She wrapped her arms his neck and held onto him for dear life.  Hysterical weeping filled the air as he stroked her hair, trying to stop her shivering.

"It's… it's nothing Edge… I'll be okay, really."

"Well obviously it must be something if you woke up screaming Lita."

"It's just a terrible nightmare Edge, I mean with Christian dying and…" her voice trailed off.

"And what?" Edge questioned, arching his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just not thinking right."

"Lita, did something happen that I need to know about?  You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"It's nothing, okay Edge!?" Lita hissed, turning away from him and laying on her side.

"Okay, okay you don't have to get so defensive," Edge mumbled, sounding hurt.

Lita sighed, and turned to look at him.

_God, how much I love him… he doesn't deserve to get treated this way. _

"Listen Edge, I'm sorry.  I'm just really jumpy with Christian being murdered and with the Alliance forming.  I guess I'm just really scared," Lita apologized, running her fingers through his golden blonde tresses.

He laced his fingers through her's and kissed her hand, his goatee tickling her.  Passionate sensations ventured up and down her body.

"Make love to me Lita," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead and then on her full lips, "I need you.  It's been so long!"

Lita returned his fresh kisses and enfolded his strong, protecting body up in her delicate arms.  He was right; it had been a long time since the last time they made love to each other.  Their schedules were so hectic, and then with everything that happened with Test…

TEST!

"Get off me!" Lita screeched, thrusting Edge off of her as memories of the rape returned.

"What did I do?" Edge inquired, upset.

"I'm sorry Edge, I just can't.  Please don't ask me why, believe me.  It's not you.  Please… just hold me!" Lita cried.

Edge didn't ask why.  He draped his arms around her shoulders and held her, just like she asked him to.

_Oh God, what happened to her?  What is it she won't tell me?_

~~~~~

Molly heard someone rapping on a door somewhere, but it sounded so distant.  For some reason, she felt like she was slowly climbing out of a bottomless, shadowy pit as the knocking steadily became louder.  Molly startled to consciousness when she realized the banging was coming from her very own hotel room.   

Stretching her stiff limbs, she groggily looked at the clock.  It was almost noon.

_Why did I sleep in so late?_

Suddenly, memories washed over her like a flood from the evening before.  She remembered with disgust Kanyon threatening that if she didn't break up with Spike and do his bidding, he would harm him.  Kanyon told her he wanted him not only to break up with Spike, but he wanted her to become his girlfriend and join the Alliance.  When he dragged her back to her hotel room, and forced her to have sex with him, she rebelled at first.

_"If you love Spike, you'll do it."_

His manipulative words played themselves over and over again in her mind like a broken record.  She felt haunted by those words, like they'll hang over her head for the rest of her life, no matter how long or how far she tried to run from them. 

And then on top of all that, one of her closest friends was murdered.  She could remember the crimson red blood staining the parking lot as the ambulance sped away.

_Oh God the blood…_

"MOLLY!" a husky voice hollered.

Molly stuck her head back under a pillow and whispered, "Whoever you are, just please go away.  Just a few more hours of sleep and I'll be okay."

"Molly, please open the door!  I need to talk to someone!"  

"Lita?!?!" Molly yelled, pushing herself off the bed and unlocking the door.

Molly's heart sank when she saw her friend's haggard appearance.  Her hair was lying limp around her shoulders and her eyes had dark blue bags underneath them.  Her eyes and cheeks were puffy and tear stained.

"Honey, what happened?" Molly asked, her voice filled with concern as she wrapped her arm Lita and led her to the bed.

"Molly, if I tell you this, promise me you won't tell Edge.  He can't know!" Lita pleaded, her eyes filled with despair.  

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything.  We're best friends, remember?  Now, what happened?"

"Test, h-h-he…" Lita's voice shook.

Molly froze.  "He what, Lita?  What did he do to you?!?!"

"Molly, he raped me!  The other night after Raw!  He raped me!" Lita wailed, burying her face in her hands.  Her shoulders shook violently.

"Oh my God, Lita!  Well, why haven't you told Edge?"

"Because Molly, he won't believe me.  He'll think that I wanted it.  He came up to me the other day in the cafeteria and asked if he was better than Edge.  A-a-and, he also said Christian deserved to die!  Oh Molly, I'm dying inside right now!  Everything is crashing down on me!"

"I know how you feel Lita… something happened to me the other night, too…"

Lita's face shot up from her hands and she gaped at Molly in shock.  "What?"

"Well… after Christian was hauled away in the ambulance… Kanyon walked up to me, right?  He told me he was in love with me and that he wanted me to break up with Spike to be with him.  He said if I didn't, he would do something horrible to Spike.  And last night… h-he made me do things with him I didn't want to do! I'm so scared right now!  The other night, Kanyon's eyes… they were so wild.  He's insane Lita!" Molly's voice quivered.

"That asshole!" Lita cried, springing up from the bed and punching the wall, "how can they do this to us?!?!"

"And you know what the worst part of all this is Lita?"

"What?"

"I was a virgin before this.  I was waiting for Spike.  He took the most important thing from me!  I'm tainted!"


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5, Tainted Blood

By: Aya Miyata (Also author of "Good at Being Bad")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly and Lita had stayed up the entire night, just talking, knowing that in one way they understood each other, a special bond started between them when they had learned of each other's happenings. That seemed to be the only bright side of that situation. Lita had tried to convince her out of what she was about to do, but her reassurances fell on deaf ears, because Molly had already made up her mind, to sacrifice herself in order to save Spike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Spike caught her in the middle of the hallway, thirty minutes before his match against the Hurricane.

"I've been looking all over for you Molly, I heard what happened…I should have been here, been here for you. I'm so sorry…" Spike tried to make eye contact with her, knowing that only forgiveness would be in her beautiful blue eyes.

But his heart sank, when his eyes stared into hers, her eyes were strangely empty, void of any emotions, void of any feeling. He had always joked to her that her eyes were like the window to her soul, that he could always tell if something was wrong, but today was different. Spike could tell she was getting uncomfortable, with him looking deep into her eyes, but he was desperate to try to find any feelings that would show him, tell him, what was wrong. He thought he saw a flicker of sadness flash by, though it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

"Molly?" Spike asked, his voice a question.

Molly released her hand from his, mumbling "I have to go get ready for your match, bye."

She walked away, not skipping as she normally did, but walked as if a great deal of pain was riding on her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was waiting behind the Titantron, waiting for his cue to step out to the ramp. As every minute passed by, he was more worried. Molly was always on time for everything, always arriving early. But he looked around, he would have to go out side the ring in two minutes, and Molly was no where in sight. When he was about to go out without Molly by his side, she caught up with him. 

He received the cue to walk outside to the ramp but Molly stopped him, holding him back by his arm.

"Spike, kiss me." She said, her voice one of yearning, of desperation, not the always happy Molly voice that he had grown so fond of.

"We have to go out there…" Spike looked through the curtains, but turned around to lightly kiss her lips. 

Spike held her hand in his, leading her outside, down the ramp.

Spike tried to slide into the ring as he always had done, but stopped midway when Molly once again held him back.

She whispered into his ear "I love you."

He tilted his head to the side, his face a mask of confusion. She had never said that to him unless they were alone, and now there she was telling him in front of thousands.

He got into the ring, shaking his head to try to clear his head and to concentrate on his match. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly watched on as Spike was clotheslined by Hurricane.

She flinched every time he hit the mat, as if he wouldn't get up for the next.

She glanced at the side of the ramp. Kanyon was there, just as he had told her he would be. He was staring at her, signaling to her that she should be paying attention to the match. 

Molly turned to Spike, making sure that he wasn't looking her way, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Kanyon, but he would get suspicious if she weren't rooting him on. 

Hurricane did "The Eye of the Hurricane", as Spike lay in the middle of the ring, oblivious to his surroundings, Hurricane nodded to her. 

She had tears in her eyes, as she ran over to the side of the ring, grabbing a metal chair. She slid into the ring, the chair clutched tightly in her hands. Molly could hear the crowd cheering, thinking that she had come to save Spike. Instead, she had thrown the chair for Hurricane to catch, so that he could hit Spike as he staggered up.

As he lay once again on the mat, he himself had tears in his eyes, not because Hurricane had given him a chair shot to the head, but that Molly had helped Hurricane into doing so. 

He could feel the effects of the chair shot. His head was throbbing, making it difficult for him to stand. 

Hurricane had pushed her, telling her to make her move. She tried to shake her head, but froze when she saw Kanyon slowly approaching the ring. 

Molly could see that Spike was beginning to get to his feet, she looked into his eyes one last time, begging for his forgiveness, hope that he would understand why she was doing this, yelling in her heart that this wasn't what she wanted, she would never would have hurt Spike unless it was to save him, she would give up her life easily if it would save his. 

__

Forgive me.

Molly grabbed Spike by the head, executing a Molly-Go-Round. 

She could hear the crowds gasp in shock, she knew what they were thinking. This wasn't supposed to happen, Molly's Spike's girlfriend.

__

Well no longer, and not by choice.

Hurricane tried to help her to her feet, but she slapped his hand away, not wanting to associate with anyone that had even remotely agreed to Kanyon's evil deeds.

Hurricane led her out of the ring before she could check for herself, to make sure that Spike was all right. At the top of the ring, Shane McMahon was waiting, vigorously shaking Molly's hand, welcoming her to the Alliance. 

Molly didn't blame him, not at all, since he didn't know of Kanyon's plans, what he had in store for her. She turned, glancing at the ring when Shane and Hurricane had not been watching. She had almost sighed in relief as she watched Spike get up. But what she couldn't handle, was the anguish he had in his eyes, an emotion that had never directed to her, now was. 

__

I will never love another, although my love may never understand why I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Hurricane and Molly had gotten backstage, Edge and the Hardy Boyz were there, waiting for her.

"What the hell do you think your doing Molly? The Alliance? Have you gone nuts?" Edge yelled at her.

Hurricane stepped in front of Molly, putting space between her and the others. 

"Maybe she decided to join the good side, since everyone knows WWF doesn't stand a chance compared to the Alliance," Hurricane said, not backing down.

Molly looked up at Hurricane in surprise and confusion, maybe he didn't know what Kanyon had planned all along, maybe he was just another victim, lured by fame, never knowing what he had agreed himself into.

After Edge and the Hardy Boyz had left, Hurricane went off, saying something about having to find Lance Storm and Ivory.

She was about to walk to her locker room when she felt someone cover her mouth. 

Her eyes widened, she whirled around. 

"Shh, be quiet, if anyone heard us talking they'll think I wanted to join the Alliance," Lita put a finger to her lips to silence Molly.

Molly gestured for Lita to follow to her locker room.

Once the door was safely closed, Lita turned to Molly saying "Are you sure what you did was the right thing to do? We could have told Vince everything, he could have kept you safe."

Molly shook her head. "He could have kept Spike safe while he was in the arena, but outside he would be on his own, I just can't take the risk, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Well by breaking up with him, it's like not being with him, you should have seen him Molly, you didn't have to see him go walk down the hallways, never looking up at anyone or even giving them a chance to talk, all he did was walk to his locker room, and anyone would have to be an idiot not to know that he was crying."

Molly started to cry tears of her own.

"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't say that to make you cry, I just wanted to make sure you made the best decision that you can make." Lita said, hugging her.

"I did the best I can, I don't want to take risks if it meant putting Spike's life in danger. This is the decision I made, and the one I'll keep."

Lita nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue. Lita got up. "Listen, I better go before anyone catches me in your locker room, I'll talk to you later." 

Lita was walking down the hall, making her way back to the Hardy Boyz' locker room when she heard her name. She stopped to listen. She leaned to peer out the corner. It was Test and Kanyon. She quickly pulled back, hiding herself within the shelves and the shadows as she listened.

"Man, Lita was a piece of cake, those wrestlers saying that she was pretty strong that she would be a hell of a mountain to climb? Ha, she practically gave me everything, I hardly had to ask." 

Lita's face paled. Test was talking about what had happened to someone else, and not just to anyone. Kanyon.

"That is so awesome, I just wish Molly would like me…" Kanyon said, his voice trailing off.

"You are too weak, you should just take what you can and leave her when you get bored," Test laughed.

Kanyon smiled "Maybe your right man."

"I'm always right, you think I would have gotten to where I was today if I wasn't?"

Kanyon laughed, high fiving Test. 

Lita suddenly felt tired, as if she could sleep for hours without end. She rushed into the Hardy Boyz locker room.

"Hey where you going? We have our match next, I thought you were going along ringside with us?" Jeff asked when she had swung her sports bag over her shoulder and was about to leave.

"Sorry, change of plans, I feel really tired, tell Vince sorry for me." She closed the door before Matt or Jeff could reply.

Lita tried to avoid the hall where Kanyon and Test were talking, but it was inevitable, the hall was the only way out of the arena.

  
She took a deep breath and passed by them quickly. She could feel their stares on her back but she ignored them, quickly walking out into the fresh air of the night.

__


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Eliseth, Lanen Kaeler

Molly groaned when she heard the alarm clock blaring, waking her from a deep peaceful sleep.  She seized it brutally, throwing it across the room as it shattered into a dozen tiny pieces when it smashed into the wall.

"Not a morning person I see," Kanyon joked, walking out of the bathroom.  He leaned over to pick up the mess.

Molly glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

"No, I'm a morning person, it's just that I didn't get to sleep until 2:00 a.m. this morning because some asshole by the name of Kanyon kept me up all night so he could get an orgasm," Molly spat, scorn seething in her voice.

Kanyon's head shot up, his face looking wounded from her venomous comment.  

"I'm going to head downstairs for breakfast," he said quietly, picking up the remnants of the broken clock from off the floor and gently placing them in the wastebasket.

 Molly's hate-filled eyes followed him out the door, and she didn't relax her tensed up body until after he left.  Stretching, she stood up and threw on a pair of black workout pants and a white tank top.  She tied her hair back in a loose ponytail and stashed a water bottle and towel into her gym bag, slinging it over her shoulder.  

That morning, her and Lita were going to be eating breakfast together in the next town over so they could spend some time together.  The two women had indeed grown very close in the last month since they confessed their tragic ordeals, sneaking their friendship like two young lovers forbidden to see each other.  After they were done with breakfast, Molly would be working out for the remainder of the morning.  Those two things were the only aspects of her life that kept her sane – exercise and Lita's friendship.

"Hey Molly," Lita said as she sat across from her friend in the booth.  Lita made sure to sit far away in the back near an exit so the two women could leave immediately if anyone saw them together.

"Hey Lita," Molly responded, taking a sip of water from her water bottle.  Man, was she ever thirsty.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" a stocky young waitress with a gentle smile and a molasses Southern accent asked.

"Coffee and an English muffin, thanks," Lita replied, "I'm not really hungry."

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, home fries, coffee and a bagel," Molly answered quickly, "and some more water, please?  I'm really thirst and hungry."   She rubbed her tummy as it growled in hunger. 

"Sure thing miss, you'll love the bagels… they're fresh made!"

Molly smiled wearily as the waitress walked away.

"Oh my goodness Molly, what's gotten into you?" Lita giggled, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm never hungry when Kanyon's around, because I feel sick.  On top of that, the bloody bastard kept me up until the early hours of the morning so he could pleasure himself.  I swear, that man is like a running motor, he just never gets tired.  I feel so dirty," Molly shuddered.

"Bloody bastard?  My goodness doll, I've never heard you speak like that…" Lita murmured, grabbing her friend's hand in sympathy.

Molly squeezed Lita's hand in return.  "Well, I've changed a lot Lita… this past month.  I'm nothing without Spike."

Lita nodded with understanding.  "Molly, there's something I have to tell you.  It happened about a month ago, and I've been debating whether I should tell you or not.  I think you need to know."

Molly's head shot up, alarm shimmering through her eyes. "Is it Spike?! Is he okay?!"

"No no no, Spike's… well, about as good as he can be Molly.  It's about Test and Kanyon…"

"What about them?"

"I overheard Test bragging to Kanyon about what he did to me.  He also said that Kanyon should just take what he can from you and dump you when he's done."

Molly's face turned an ashen color, her eyes smoldering over with grief.

"You know, I always knew I was nothing more than just a toy to him, but I guess it hurts even more actually hearing him brag about it.  I wonder if Test came up with the idea of Kanyon blackmailing me."

Lita shrugged, wiping her mouth with a napkin.  "I sure as hell wouldn't be surprised if he did Molls.  Not in the slightest."

Molly stared glumly down at her food, pushing it around on her plate with her fork.  

"I miss Spike Lita… I want to talk to him one last time… to bring some sort of closure.  Every time I see him looking at me, it's all I can do not to break down and start crying again…" Molly sighed.

"I definitely think you should Molly, at least explain this to him… so he can understand."

"I can't tell him everything Lita, he'll flip if I did.  And then he would come after Kanyon and really get hurt.  I just need to tell him again that I love him and he'll always have a special place in my heart.  I kissed him before that match he had with the Hurricane, but I just need to tell him again… just one more time…"

Lita's eyes lit up.  

"Molly dear, I think I have an idea!"

Molly leaned in closely as Lita whispered the idea into her ear.  A smile spread across her face, her eyes glazing over with happiness.

"Oh shoot woman, look at the time!  I gotta get to the track and then to the gym!" Molly exclaimed, sipping the rest of her coffee and hogging down the rest of her bagel.  She gave Lita a quick hug and jogged outside to her car.

~~~~~

Sweat poured down Molly's face as she concentrated on the punching bag, kicking and punching viciously at it.  

"Wow Molly, you have a lovely spinning heel kick!" a suave Southern accent complimented.

Molly whirled around to see none other than The Hurricane standing there, his eyes watching her in amazement.

"Thank you," she retorted dryly, turning her back on him and continuing where she left off.

"Molly, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead," she responded, not really paying much attention to him.

"Do you hate me?"

Molly froze, turning to look into his deep brown eyes.

"How can you ask me that?  Of course I hate you, especially since I know you're one of Kanyon's little buddies that he brags all the time to about how he gets some from me…"

His eyes opened wide in shock.

"He's never once bragged to me about doing anything with you, I swear Molly.  He always gushes about what a wonderful woman you are."

"Yeah right asshole, you can stop lying for him."

"Molly!  Listen to me, if he was bragging what would I have to hide?  I would be taunting you about it, wouldn't I?"

"Funny, considering I heard through the grapevine that he was bragging to Test about it!" Molly snapped.

"Yes, and Test is a jerk!  Test likes to try and control Kanyon, to make himself look good.  Nobody on the Alliance even likes him, except for Stephanie and Shane because he always wins matches!  You should hear how everyone trashes him when he's not around!" Hurricane shot back.

Molly's face softened at this.

"Really?"

"I'm telling you the truth Molls.  I don't blame you for being upset with Test if he really did that, but believe me… Kanyon really is nuts about you.  He never talks about anything private.  And I know you're also having a hard time adjusting to the Alliance, but believe me… we're happy to have you aboard.  It's nice to see a woman on our team with talent, besides Ivory.  Torrie and Stacy are well, for lack of a better word, bimbos!"  Hurricane laughed hysterically.

Molly couldn't help but smile.  The Hurricane definitely wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

It was nice to meet someone halfway decent she could talk to besides Lita.

~~~~~

Spike laid sprawled out on the king size bed in his hotel room, the one he shared with Chris Jericho.  Chris left early in the morning to start his daily training routine, giving Spike some time to himself to reflect on the latest events that had taken place.  

Why did Molly turn to the Alliance?  And how come right before his match with Hurricane Helms she made me kiss her?  Why in the name of Hades was she dating Kanyon of all people?  

Spike shook his head in confusion, becoming even more puzzled the more his mind lingered on the subject.  All he knew was he felt empty inside without her in his life.  She was the one thing that made him happy, that gave him a reason to live.  His brothers didn't care about him anymore now that they were with the Alliance, and he wasn't particularly close to anyone in the WWF, with the exception of Edge, the Hardy Boys and Chris Jericho.  But, even they had their own little cliques.  And Spike sure wasn't a part of any of them.  Molly was his life, everything he said, did or felt revolved around her.  She was the air he breathed and the water he drank.  She made him complete.

He attempted to catch up with her a couple of times – to discuss what was happening between the two of them, but she avoided him like the plague.  A couple of times he would feel her eyes on him, studying him… and when he would turn around to return the gaze, he saw loss and regret in them.  

Please forgive me Spike, I still love you.  You'll never understand why I did this, but trust me; you're always in my heart.

Spike snapped back to reality when he heard a knock on the door of his hotel room.  Blinking a couple of times trying to adjust to his surroundings, he arose from the bed and went to see whom his visitor was.  He half expected to see Chris Benoit or Edge standing there looking for Chris, but when he opened the door the hallway was vacant.

"Very funny Jeff!  You can come out from your hiding place now!" Spike yelled, "I'm not really in the mood for your stupid pranks right now!"

Silence.  No laughter, no footsteps.

Just complete and utter silence.

Spike turned to walk back inside, but he saw something white flash out of the corner of his eye.  Stepping back outside, he knelt down on his haunches to observe what was on the floor.

An envelope with his name written in a familiar flawless cursive.

Molly's handwriting!

He eagerly tore the envelope open, unfolding the letter placed neatly inside.

_Dearest Spike,_

_                Baby, I don't know where to begin.  I know you're angry and hurt with me, and I sure don't blame you.  Goodness, I know I would be reacting the same way if I were in your position.  I need to talk to you later in person.  I need to give this some sort of closure, because I can not stand to see your pleading eyes always asking, "Why Molly?"  Though I cannot tell you everything, I will do the best I can.  Kanyon and some of his buddies are all going out later tonight.  I told him I wanted the night to myself to get adjusted to everything that is happening.  There is a forest about twenty minutes from here on State Highway 11.  In it, there is a quiet little park by a pond, far out of the city limits.  Please meet me there tonight at eleven.  I need to see you one last time._

_Your's forever,_

_Molly_

Spike's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, half from excitement and half from surprise.  

~~~~~

Molly wrung her hands and paced nervously by the pond, waiting anxiously for Spike.  He was 15 minutes late, and he was never late for any of their dates.

_What if he decided not to come?  Oh God… please let him show up!_

Molly snapped around when she heard the rustling of leaves, footsteps crunching on twigs as someone neared her.

"SPIKE!" Molly shrieked excitedly, wrapping her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.

Spike returned the hug, not wanting to ever let her go.  Molly laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply, closing her eyes and remembering back to a more carefree time.  A time when she didn't have this horrible situation hanging over her head and following her around like a terrible nightmare.

"Why did you do it Molly?" Spike asked, choking on his words, "why did you leave me?"

Molly cupped his face in her hands and stare into his hazel eyes, tears shimmering and rolling down his cheeks.  Molly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Spike, I can't tell you why I did it.  But I want you to know that I'll always love you.  And the last thing I EVER wanted to do was hurt you!  If there was another way I could do what I'm doing without tearing your heart apart, trust me I'd do it.  You must believe me when I tell you this!"

"I believe you Molly…" Spike slid his fingers through her hair, rubbing the tips between his fingers.

He placed his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her chin with his thumb.  Molly leaned into his hand, closing her eyes as she felt tears dribble down her cheeks, her nose…

"Oh Spike, I love you so much… I miss you… I wish there was another way!"

"I wish there was, too Molls…"

"Spike, make it right between us."  
  


"How?"

Molly laced her fingers through his and wrapped them behind her back.

"Make love to me Spike!  If I can't ever be with you again, then at least give me something to always remember you by.  You're so pure and gentle, make it all right between us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Spike, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life!  Kanyon defiled me, but the only way to make it right is to be with the one man it truly means something with.  To be with the one man that's real.  Please?"

"You'll never have to beg me Molly."

Spike leaned into kiss her as they shared the most memorable evening of their entire lives.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Written by: Aya Miyata (Also the author of "Good at Being Bad")

Molly awoke when she felt the beginning rays of the sun begin to shine down on her. 

She rose immediately when she realized she wasn't back in her hotel room. She looked around, confused, until the events of what happened only the night before came rushing back to her.

She gazed at Spike. His face might have not been handsome, in other's eyes, but he was to her. His eyes were closed, a smile on his face as if he was having a wonderful dream. Spike's blond hair was disheveled. Molly laughed softly, remembering one time when she had tried to fix his hair but found it impossible to do. She brushed strands of hair from his face. Spike stirred from his sleep, his eyes opened, his beautiful brown eyes twinkling. Molly was disappointed that he had awoken so quickly, he looked like an angel when asleep. 

"Have you been up long Molly?" He asked.

Molly smiled, shaking her head. 

She leaned in, so that their noses were touching. 

"What time is it?"

Spike looked down at his watch. "9:30"

Her eyes widened, panic quickly setting in. Molly quickly got up, trying to gather her clothes together. 

"What's wrong Molly?" Spike tried to calm her, but she quickly shook his arm from her shoulder.

"Kanyon is going to kill me if he knew I wasn't back in the hotel, I have to go back there right away." Molly put on the last of her shoes, hurriedly checking over herself to make sure she didn't look as if she had slept in the woods.

"I'll drive you back, if Kanyon means so much to you." Spike's face was full of hurt.

Molly shook her head, she didn't have time to deal with this right now, not when something more important, more life threatening was at stake, something that could possibly hurt Spike. "I drove here in my own car, if Kanyon saw you with me, I wouldn't want to find out what would happen."

With that, she ran out of the woods. Spike stared after her disappearing figure; she had gone out of his life as quickly as she had come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly had driven as fast as she could towards the hotel, afraid of what Kanyon might come to conclusions with, that he might guess who she had been with last night and what they had done.

She found Kanyon in the cafeteria room, talking to DDP and Hurricane. 

Molly tapped on Kanyon's shoulder, her hand shaking. 

Kanyon stopped talking, turning around and looking at her as if demanding an answer, it seemed as if he knew it was going to be her.

"I'm sorry Kanyon, I was staying with a friend and I forgot to let you know." Molly tried to make the story as believable as possible, horrible thoughts of Spike getting hurt running through her head. She was furious with herself for being so careless as to fall asleep in the woods, although she had felt safe in Spike's arms, he might not be safe in hers.

Kanyon's eyes were full of suspicion, of doubt. 

She thought she had finally done something that was hopeless to talk out of, when DDP cut in. "I saw her hanging out with a girl in the lobby downstairs pretty late last night, she's telling the truth."

Kanyon glanced at him, then looked over Molly before nodding. "Just don't let it happen again."

She felt relief washing over her, although she tried to hide it. Molly had no idea why DDP had helped her by telling Kanyon a false hood, but she was thankful. 

Kanyon turned to her. "I'm going to talk to Test about the match tonight."

Molly nodded eagerly, wanting to spend as little time with Kanyon as possible without making him doubtful.

When Kanyon had left, Molly smiled gratefully at DDP. "Thanks."

"Kanyon talked to me about everything, and the way I see it if he found out you were out there doing something…maybe with Spike? The way I see it, what do you think would make up for this lie?" 

Her face turned white, so there was a string attached along with the help, she should have known better than to trust anyone of the Alliance, to think that someone would have heart. 

DDP neared closer, putting his hand on her shoulder, traveling his hand lower.

Molly couldn't believe this was happening, she considered yelling for help, Kanyon would still be in earshot, but then DDP would probably make up another lie, maybe saying that she had come on to him? Then Kanyon would no doubtly hurt Spike and she couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever. 

Suddenly, DDP's wandering hands were no longer on her body. She opened her eyes, to see the sight of Hurricane punching DDP.

"Don't ever touch Molly again." Hurricane hit DDP in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.

DDP was at the disadvantage since he had not known he would be hit.

The members of the Alliance had quickly separated them. 

Hurricane's usual cool demeanor had disappeared, and replaced was a rageful spirit. 

"I'm going to kill you! Don't think you can get away with touching Molly like that! She's my friend, don't turn your back on me because you'll never know when I might come around." Hurricane tried to hurl himself from the wrestlers who pulled him back, but gave up when he couldn't struggle free. Instead, he had idolized threats towards DDP. Molly was afraid, Hurricane looked like he had meant every word, she didn't want anyone getting hurt over her, she wasn't worth their trouble.

"Hurricane, it's ok. Let's just go." Molly managed to pull Hurricane away from the crowd that had begun to form. Obviously, the Alliance enjoyed watching others get hurt, because they were cheering them on, instead of stopping the fight once and for all.

"I appreciate your help Hurricane, but you shouldn't have put yourself on the line to try to save me, you know I could take care of myself."

Hurricane looked away mumbling "You're my friend Molly, I only wanted to help you out, I didn't mean to get you mad."

Molly hugged him. "You're my friend too, and from the likes of it, my only friend in the Alliance."

They didn't see the shadow from behind the curtains, where Kanyon stood, listening in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DDP walked down the hall, wiping the blood from his mouth.

__

Hurricane better not get in my way, or else I'll teach him.

He was embarrassed, in front of the whole Alliance, he had to do something to regain his status, and just standing by, letting Hurricane get away with this wasn't the answer. 

DDP smiled to himself, he felt a lot better now that he had decided what he was about to do.

__

Tomorrow, when everyone is watching. 

An immense pain went bombarding through his head. He fell, falling unconscious.

The person looked around, to make sure there weren't any witnesses, if there was, they would have to go too. 

Dragging DDP to his locker room, he closed the door.

With a cloth, the person wiped DDP's blood from the hammer.

It had used a knife before, to end the pathetic life of Christian, but this time, it wanted to have fun, to torture before killing.

It pushed DDP onto the couch, throwing ice water on his face, making him sputtering, awakening. It grabbed DDP's hair, pulling his hair back. DDP groaned in pain, his vision was blurry, he could feel something slowly start to make its way down his face, but he wasn't sure if it was blood or water. 

"What the hell are you doing? You'll never get away with this."

The person never answered, simply whispering "Game over." Before pushing DDP towards the television, the screen exploding. He never had a chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey baby, when's our next match going to be?" Stacy Keibler peered into DDP's locker room.

She started screaming when she discovered DDP's body, blood forming a pool underneath him, and on the wall, written in blood "Who's famous now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly and Hurricane had arrived at the arena, walking down the halls to reach their locker room. 

  
Along the way, they passed by Alliance members, who looked at them strangely; some of them were glaring at them.

Molly looked up and met Hurricane's eye, confusion in both their faces.

They entered their locker room to discover police and Shane McMahon waiting for them.

"Hurricane we are arresting you for 1st degree murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you." The police pushed Hurricane against the wall, handcuffing him.

"Why are you arresting him?" Molly grabbed Shane McMahon, demanding for an answer.

"DDP was murdered last night, and everyone saw in the cafeteria room how Hurricane threatened him, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Shane answered dryly.

Molly's eyes filled with tears. Hurricane wouldn't have done this, he had promised her. He wouldn't have gone through with it anyhow, he was too nice, too considerate of other's. He never would have done anything as horrible as murder…..or would he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 7

Written by: Aya Miyata (aka Hurricane's Sidekick)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please let me see him, just a few words!" Molly pleaded to the policeman that stood outside of the building where she was told Hurricane had been taken to.

"Miss, you will have to calm down." The policeman said, blocking her way towards the building entrance.

Molly wiped her tears away from her face, and tried to breathe slowly. "Can I go now?"

The policeman nodded, opening the door and leading her down the long narrow hallways.

He stopped when he reached the door at the end of the hallway. He unlocked the door, but turned to her saying "Five minutes is the time you have, I'm sorry but we have strict rules here."

"Thank you," Molly shook the man's hand gratefully before walking into the room.

"Hurricane?" Molly whispered looking around the room. 

The room wasn't as bright as the rooms she had passed on the way to get here. The walls had a faded appearance, the floor bare. On one side of the room lay a small cot bed. The sources of light only came from the window and the small light stand that lay standing on the side of the bed. 

"Molly?" A coarse voice answered, not at all like Hurricane's.

She whirled around trying to find the direction of the voice, but found no need to when she came face to face with him. Her eyes began to tear yet once again, when she saw his form. Hurricane had dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all the last couple of days; his clothes were the same ones he had worn on the day he was arrested.

Molly hugged him tightly. "You're going to get through this Hurricane, I'm doing everything I can to make sure you get out of here soon."

Hurricane sat down on the small bed, looking up at the ceiling. "What's the use? It seems like everyone actually believes I'm capable of murder. I didn't even know DDP died until Shane told us. You have to believe me Molly."

"Of course I believe you, I know you wouldn't do something like this," Molly talked hastily to cover her uneasiness.

She held Hurricane's hand in hers. "I'll find someone, there has to be someone who saw this happen or at least heard it."

She let her hand go when the door opened, the five minutes she had been given to talk to Hurricane seemed much too soon. "Pinky swear that you'll keep your hope alive." 

"Molly, this isn't the time…"

Molly grabbed his hand. "Please, just do this."

Hurricane sighed, and held out his hand. 

Molly hooked her finger with his, and managed to smile for Hurricane before turning away, and walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly had driven back to the arena to get ready for her triple-threat tag match with Lance Storm against Jeff and Lita, and D-von with Stacy. She had tried to talk the commissioner out of the match, she didn't want to accidentally hurt Lita even though to everyone else's eyes, she was in the Alliance, and Lita was in the WWF, so they should be tearing apart each other, but they weren't. Molly tried to convince the commissioner out of the match, but he wouldn't cancel the match, saying that it was for the good of both companies.

She wasn't sure how to view this match as, but she just hoped that the time didn't come when Lance tagged her in to go against Lita.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly stepped into the ring, as Lance held the ropes down for her. Her new theme music, would take a while to get used to, fore it was just a forever reminder how she was no longer Spike's, but Kanyon's. 

They were the last team to come down to the ring, so the bell rang to begin the match.

Lance got into the ring, fighting Jeff and D-von. 

Lance received a clothesline, which made him hold his back, the pain almost unbearable. When he had gathered enough energy to stand up, he was given a neckbreaker by D-von. 

He crawled back to his corner, blindly tagging Molly in. Molly got into the ring and jogged to the middle of the ring but stopped midway when she realized it was no longer Jeff and D-von who was in the ring, but Lita and Stacy.

Molly shook her head, turning around to tag Lance back in but when she saw what bad of a shape he was in after receiving the neckbreaker, she faced her opponents. She wasn't sure what to do, she had promised herself to do everything in her willpower to make sure this situation didn't come, but it did, and she wasn't sure how to deal.

Lita mouthed to her "I understand." When she saw Molly's anxiety in fighting with her. 

Molly nodded slightly, so Lita knew she heard her.

Molly licked her lips nervously. She knew she couldn't go against Stacy, since she was in the Alliance. There was only Lita to wrestle against without raising suspicion.

She locked arms with Lita, flipping her over. She motioned for Stacy to come help her. They double-teamed, clotheslining Lita as she came retreating from the ropes. Molly stepped back, to let Stacy do most of the work, making it look as if she were watching her back. 

Molly held Stacy back when she was about to kick Lita yet once again with her spiked heel boots. She turned Stacy so that her back was facing Lita. She pretended to discuss a plan with Stacy, all the while waiting for Lita from the corner of her eye to stand up. When she was back on her feet, Stacy turned around, to get back to her assault, but was kicked hard in the stomach, getting a powerful DDT.

Molly faked shock, backing away slowly, back to her corner. Lita advanced on her. Molly stumbled back, quickly tagging Lance in.

She leaned on the pole in relief. _That was close._

  
Molly suddenly felt her legs cave from under her, hitting her head at the edge of the ring. She rubbed her head, trying to clear her vision. 

Lita headlocked Molly, whispering to her "Just play along, the others would suspect something if we didn't do anything to help them out."

Lita pushed Molly towards Stacy when she saw that Stacy was running over to help one of the members of the Alliance. Molly fell down on top of Stacy, but quickly got up, ready to spear Lita. 

The bell rang.

They both stopped the fight, looking up in expectance as they realized the match was over.

"And the winners of the triple-threat tag match……Stacy and D-von!"

Molly glanced over at Lita in surprise, Lita returning a shocked expression of her own.

"Come on Molly, let's go." Lance called out to her.

Molly turned her back on Lita, rushing over to Lance to help him up the ramp.

Ivory met them backstage as soon as they're match had finished. Molly looked at them nervously; they were looking at her as if there was something wrong. And she found out she was right, when Ivory took her hand and helped her sit down on a couch.

"Lance? Ivory?"

"We have proof that Hurricane didn't kill DDP." Ivory whispered.

"You have proof?" Molly jumped up, getting excited; finally Hurricane could get out of jail for something he didn't do.

"He was with us the whole day, the day DDP was killed, we even went and ate dinner with him at the exact time the killing happened." Lance explained.

"We have to go and tell the police about this…. right away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Matt," Stacy smiled, sauntering over to Matt after the match in which he had accompanied Jeff and Lita.

"Great job, you and D-von, you make a great team." He said, holding his hand out to shake hers.

"I think maybe you and I could make a lot better team…" Stacy lightly laughed, tracing his arm with her hand.

"Or better yet….not." Matt took Stacy's hand off his arm.

"Awww Matt, don't tease me, but if that's your style I guess I'll have to deal with it," Stacy sighed loudly, drawing attention to anyone who was anywhere near them to turn their heads to see what Stacy and him were talking about.

"I don't have a style, I have a girlfriend, and I don't think she would be too happy with what you're doing."

"Don't be all faithful to her, we can just have one night and never tell her about it…."

"NO." 

Stacy stepped back at his tone of voice, his voice was hard and cold, not at all like the laid back guy that she thought he was.

"Fine…be an old man..but you'll get what's coming to you, it's your loss, not mine." Stacy flipped her hair, before catching up with D-von who said he would go to find Bubba Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Torrie, you told me he was single!" Stacy yelled behind closed doors in Torrie's locker room.

"Sorry, I never guaranteed it, you should have known better than to believe everything I say, I'm already busy as it is trying to keep up with Tajiri." Torrie replied applying her eyeliner.

"But then again, it's not like I've never broken up couples before…" Stacy said slyly, a plan already forming in her mind.

"That's the way to think it Stace," Torrie laughed.

"I promise you, by next Smackdown, Matt's mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Written By: Mage Eliseth (Also author of "To Fight For Her", "Promise Me Forever", and "The Masquerade")  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt stretched his arms, arching his back and slowly opening his eyes to the early morning dawn slanting in through his hotel room window. He felt panic rise up in him as he reached out his right arm and felt silky skin beneath his fingertips. He glanced over to see none other than Stacy Kiebler lying next to him, her back turned to him and her satin blonde tresses flowing out behind her like a delicate Japanese fan. Her ribs expanded in a rhythmic pattern as she breathed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?!?!" Matt exclaimed, bolting upright and wrapping the blanket around his waist. Unfortunately, that was a rather foolish move, because the blanket tapered off her thin figure revealing her naked flesh.  
  
Stacy moaned as she rolled onto her side to face Matt, peering at him through slits in her exhaustion.  
  
"Don't you remember last night Matt?" Stacy yawned, sitting upright, totally oblivious to her nakedness.  
  
"No! What happened?"  
  
"Well…" Stacy grinned, walking her fingers up his shoulders and stroking his face with her index, "You were at the bar with your brother and some other losers from the WWF, and by the time I came up to you to say hello, you were completely wasted. I offered to drive you home, and as I helped you your door, you admitted to me that you have always been attracted to me and wanted one night alone."  
  
Matt cringed from her touch as if she were a leper.   
  
"You seduced me, didn't you? You probably got me drunk and convinced me to fuck you!"  
  
Stacy reached across the bed and slapped Matt straight across the face, her face molding into one of loathing.  
  
"How dare you insult me this way? I was probably the best night you'll ever have! I give you one night of pleasure, doing things I'm sure your prude Southern girlfriend could never even conceive!" Stacy snapped.  
  
Matt returned the slap, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER insult my girlfriend like that again!" he snarled, squeezing her arm tightly as she yelped in pain.  
  
Matt froze when he heard the door to his room open, feeling utter alarm as he saw Jeff walk in.  
  
"Hey Matt, what happened to you last night?" his jaw dropped when he saw Stacy lying in the bed next to him, his question answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll check on you later. Stacy," he tipped his hat in greeting, and practically ran to the door.  
  
Stacy stood up, throwing on her clothes as quickly as she could and running a brush through her hair.  
  
"Well, for a slut that supposedly seduced you, you sure can't take your eyes off me…" she said coyly, staring at him in the mirror.  
  
Matt's face turned red, and he looked away to avoid her arrogant gaze.  
  
"Just please leave Stacy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurricane, you're back!" Molly shrieked, jumping on him in an exuberant hug.  
  
Hurricane hugged Molly back, and set her down.  
  
"Thank God for Ivory and Lance, getting me out of the slammer! I can't believe anyone would actually think I'd want to kill someone!" he replied, his eyes looking tired and drained.  
  
"Don't worry Hurricane, it'll be okay now." Molly smiled gently, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Molly, can I talk to you real quick about our match tonight?" Lita asked, appearing suddenly behind Hurricane.  
  
"Yeah sure," catching a tone in Lita's voice that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Lita?" Molly asked with concern.  
  
"That stupid slut Stacy is what's wrong Molly! She seduced Matt at the bar last night, he woke up this morning with her in his bed. Jeff walked in to see if he was okay, and he saw the whole thing!" Lita remarked, rage glimmering in her eyes.  
  
Molly's jaw dropped, her eyes clouding over with disbelief.  
  
"So tonight, I'm challenging Stacy instead of you. I personally know Matt's girlfriend, and I'm not happy with that little stunt that she pulled. You can go back and tell Stacy I'll meet her in the rigng again, one on one. No interruptions, no Dudley Assholes to back her up… just her and me!" Lita punched the wall next to Molly's head, of course for dramatization so people wouldn't catch on that the two women were friends.  
  
"Yeah right, like you'll win!" Molly countered, shoving Lita and glowering at her as she turned to leave.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kanyon queried, wrapping his arm around Molly's waist possessively.  
  
Molly flinched, turning her hate filled eyes to him, as she replied, "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita's eyes were the arrow and Stacy was the target as she glared loathingly at the slender blonde. Stacy feigned rage, but Lita could definitely smell fear penetrating from her. She jogged into the ring and grabbed Stacy by her hair, tossing her into a nearby turnbuckle and kicking her mercilessly in the stomach. The fair haired girl fell to her knees as Lita pulled her up to her feet and delivered piercing, painful chops to her chest. Normally this wasn't her regular move, but she wanted to inflict as much pain to this bitch as possible. Wrapping her arms around her stomach from behind, she tossed Stacy over her head, executing a meticulous suplex.   
  
Lita then hovered over her still body, going straight for the 3 count. Stacy managed to kick out, but Lita immediately set on to her next move. She sat on top of her, throwing brutal punches to her face as she tried to knock out every tooth, bruise both eyes and break every bone. Stacy's head lolled lifelessly back, near unconsciousness. Lita then grinned demonically to the audience, and lifted Stacy by her waist, managing to yank down her hot pants. She removed a whip from the pockets of her oversized cargo pants and started spanking Stacy viciously. Again, this was something she usually preferred not to throw into her fighting, but she felt the little slut asked for it.  
  
"Hey bitch, next time you hit on someone's who's already taken, remember this!" she roared, striking her one final time. Stacy's face was red between embarrassment and pain, but she made no effort to move. Lita then hooked her leg for the 3 count.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edge stared intently at the TV from backstage, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He had never seen Lita this vicious in the ring before, and he was concerned. Not that Stacy didn't deserve such brutality, but Lita never used a whip in her matches. She thought it was inhumane, and utterly disgusting. She preferred straight on matches.  
  
Just as he was walking out of the door to his dressing room, he heard Lita's raspy voice screaming, "Knock it off Test! Leave me alone!"  
  
Edge felt anger grip him, as he squeezed his fists. What the hell was he doing now?  
  
Edge jogged around a corner and stopped in shock at the sight before him. Test had a firm grip on Lita's arm, and was holding the whip high above her head, taunting her.  
  
"Hey baby, you know I like it rough!" he mocked.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Edge roared, spearing Test from behind and relentlessly slamming him head face first into the cement floor.  
  
The world around him faded black as he neurotically smashed his head over and over again. How the hell can this jerk be so mean, so degrading?  
  
Edge felt strong hands pulling him off of a badly battered Test. Test was lying limp on the floor, blood gushing out of his face and forming in a little pool as it seeped into his hair.  
  
"Edge that's enough!" he heard Spike say firmly.  
  
"Asshole! Let me at him!" Edge cried, making an attempt to jump on Test one final time, but instead his legs flailing wildly as his upper body was frozen by the hands of Spike, The Rock, and Chris Jericho.  
  
"Edge, stop. I'm okay," Lita whispered, gently caressing his face with her hand.  
  
Edge sneered at Test, pleased with the immense amount of blood draining from his face. He finally settled down and felt himself calm down.  
  
"Come on Lita, let's go back to our hotel room," he replied, kicking Test in the head one last time as he passed by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Stacy was hobbling into the gym to work out early. She wanted to avoid Lita at all costs. She was so embarrassed and still in a lot of pain from the match the night before.  
  
She fainted when she saw Test's sallow body lying lifeless on the floor, blood caked against his arms. On the wall read, "I guess I passed the Test" in his own blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know, this is not my best writing but I wasn't inspired tonight. Sorry. :o( Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter: 10

Author: Hurricane's Sidekick (aka Aya) [Also the author of "Good at Being Bad" and "Never Forget Me"]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vince McMahon had arranged a meeting, with all the Alliance and WWF members, together in one room. Everyone understood that their lives could be on the line, that their feuds would have to be put on hold unless they weren't afraid of death, which seemed to be nearer to each and every wrestler. 

Mr.McMahon had hired the best detectives, the best policemen to try to solve the case but so far they had come up empty handed. No clues, except for Hurricane's green cape was found at the scene of the crime, but it was proved he couldn't have committed the murder when Ivory and Lance had come forward with Hurricane's alibi.

"Please, everyone settle down." Vince said loudly, causing everyone to stop talking and look his way.

"Thank you for coming to this quick meeting. As you know, things have been…the least to say chaotic in the WWF. We are wondering if anyone might have seen anything or have any clues that might help in the case of solving the murders."

Stacy Keibler got up pointing in Matt's direction. "Matt doesn't look so innocent, he could have done the whole murders, just think about it!"

Lita stood up quickly to defend Matt. "Well Ms. 'Hits on guys that are taken', what's to say you didn't do it? You seem to have been the first one to find DDP AND Test, coincidence? Ha, I doubt it."

Hurricane tried to make his voice heard above Lita's and Stacy's, trying to calm them both down. "Come on you guys, we can all work this out like adults…."

Matt glared at Hurricane, sharply saying, "I think you should leave them alone, I mean, since your 'superhero' cape was found at the scene of the crime, how does anyone know you didn't just do the whole thing and was just trying to make it as if someone else did your dirty deed?"

"Stop this right now!" Molly cried out. She blushed as she could feel everyone's eyes now concentrated on her. "I can't stand this, all this accusing, look what the murders have done to you. You're blaming your friends, people you work with," everyone looked at each other guilt evident on their faces. "Now I'm not sure if it's just me, but I'm not going to just stand here and watch everyone tear themselves into pieces, if you are, then leave me out of it!" With that Molly ran out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small meeting had finished soon after.

"Hey Jeff, come on. Wait up." Matt grabbed Jeff's arm to stop him from walking out.

"What is it Matt?" Jeff glanced coldly at him.

"You can't still be mad over what you saw this morning, Stacy took advantage of me!"  
  
Jeff shook his head, "It is partly her fault, but when are you going to take your half of the responsibility you can't go on life blaming everyone else for something you had power over."

Matt let Jeff's arm go then, his words finally sinking in.

"Matt, it isn't your fault. Stacy's really the one to blame, she took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable." Lita reassured Matt, putting a light arm around his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Torrie can you believe that bitch? Blaming me, Stacy Keibler, of all people, of murder?" Stacy was seething with anger, what angered her most was that some actually had fear in their eyes as they turned to look at her.

"You didn't….did you?" Torrie Wilson's voice wavered as she asked the question.

Stacy glared at Torrie, "What do you think? Of course I didn't! I might make a move on guys that are taken but that doesn't mean I go around murdering people I have no reason to murder!"

Torrie seemed calmed by that, immediately showing her sympathy. "Stacy, I'm behind you 100% on this, don't let them get to you. When they find out the real killer, they'll be begging on your doorstep, begging for your forgiveness."

That brought a smile to Stacy's face, "Well that's pretty obvious, but I'm going to try to figure out this myself, the sooner they find out who the killer is, the better."

"Do you really think you should be snooping around to find the killer?" Torrie asked uneasily.

"Don't you think I know that? But I'm not going to just stand around, while Matt's getting all the attention, and me being treated as if I were some kind of slut."

"You are a slut though…"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "And so are you. That doesn't mean though that you want everyone to treat you like one does it?"

Torrie shrugged, "I guess not."

"Matt doesn't deserve to get every single person's attention and kindness, even though he refuses to admit it, I know for a fact, he enjoyed the sex as much as I liked dishing it out to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly shivered as she stood outside, at the small parking lot. She wanted to go inside, to her warm locker room but she knew if she went anywhere inside the arena, Kanyon would surely find her, and she wanted nothing to do with Kanyon, but he made that impossible for her.

"Molly is that you?" A voice from behind whispered.

She whirled around, half expecting Kanyon to slap her for not being where he had told her to stay. It was Spike.

"Spike….."

"Let's talk, over there, behind the trees." Spike took her hand in his, taking her behind the bushes where no one would think to look for Molly in.

"Spike I can't talk to you if someone sees us…."  
  
Spike cut her off saying, "Why are you worried that someone would see me with you?"

Her face reddened, "I….I…"

"You're not embarrassed to be seen with me are you?"

She looked up sharply. "Of course not Spike."

Spike hugged her to him. "I missed you so much Molly, these past few days, I'm nothing without you Molly, please get back together with me."  
  
She released her hold on Spike, backing away. "I'm sorry Spike, with all my heart I wish I could, but the decision's not in my hands."

His face mirrored confusion. "What do you mean? Of course it's entirely your decision."  


Molly shook her head. "It's not for me to decide." She disappeared into the open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


End file.
